Tras las Alas del Amor
by brendaneko
Summary: Patty amó a Oliver desde el principio...pero y Oliver?, historia dentro de Un Angel del Futbol y basada en SupercampeonesCaptain Tsubasa..ultimo capitulo arriba miu
1. Primer sueño

Hullo! Por fin estamos de regreso en CT con una historia de Oliver y Patty, la pareja mas apreciada de esta serie..así que comenzamos.

* * *

.- Yo te apoyaré…..donde quiera que estés…yo te seguiré apoyando….- una chica de cabello corto y castaño mantenía sus manos unidas sobre su pecho.- aunque te vayas muy lejos de mi…yo..yo..- un chico estaba frente a ella dándole la espalda…el numero 10 brillaba en su camiseta…. este se voltea sonriente a ella.- "Sanae yo…. en este momento yo... te quiero"….y justo en ese momento el sueño siempre termina.

* * *

La mañana comenzaba a despuntar, ya que por la ventana el sol alumbraba suavemente la habitación de color durazno, la cual estaba adornada con motivos deportivos y femeninos a la vez…..posters de fútbol… muñecos de peluche……fotografías en pequeños marcos…..un álbum rosa repleto de más fotos, una pelota de fútbol que se notaba a leguas que había sido muy usada pero ahora estaba muy limpia y una gran bandera lucia arriba de la cabecera de la cama en la cual dormía placidamente Patty Sanae Nakasawa; pero el reloj despertador repicaba en ese momento.- Condenado ruido!.- lo cayó de un golpe mientras se frotaba los ojos.- siempre suenas en el momento menos oportuno.- suspiro tristemente.- cuando Oliver dice que me quiere….a veces pienso que en verdad eso fue un sueño.- dice con una triste sonrisa. No tuvo mas remedio que levantarse y prepararse para asistir a la escuela.- Vaya hace casi 3 años que Oliver se fue a Brasil y al parecer ya se olvido de mi.- miró hacia su escritorio donde había varias cartas…..la ultima era de hace casi 6 meses, las leía cada vez que tenia oportunidad y mientras recorría su álbum de fotografías y recortes de Oliver suspiraba con el ferviente deseo de volver a verlo pronto…- Bueno Patty… es hora de levantarse o el Huracán Andrea o el torbellino Eva vendrá a llevarte a rastras.- se arregló rápidamente y mientras admiraba su uniforme de preparatoria por el espejo escuchó un silbido conocido.- Jeje, tienes suerte Nakazawa..el Ángel Dany vino por ti.- tomó su mochila y dando una ultima mirada a un marco resplandeciente salió de la habitación, desde el marco Oliver sonreía alegremente.

* * *

.- Que te sucede Patty?.- Patty volvió a la realidad cuando Dany le habló.- últimamente estas distraída…y sinceramente te veo triste.- Patty sonrió débilmente…lo mismo le iba a preguntar a ella…aunque claro a Dany la tristeza se le notaba de forma diferente…llegaron a la revistaría y compro su habitual orden mientras Dany esperaba junto a Andrea (recuerdan a esa vieja loca jeje).- Apresúrate Nakazawa o llegaremos tarde…. No creo que Oliver haya cambiado mucho desde la semana pasada que compraste la revista…Ouch!.- Dany (discretamente) codeo a esta mientras ayudaba a Patty a acomodar el paquete en la mochila.

.- Entonces es cierto?.- Patty se sobresalto con la pregunta lanzada por Andrea.- Que cosa?.- Que ya no serás manager del equipo de Futbol este próximo año?.- Patty se quedó callada pero asintió, lo había pensado muy bien y ya no quería torturarse ahora que estuvieran en 3ero. de Preparatoria…era muy triste para ella ver a todos juntos, incluido a Tom sin Oliver.- Patty tendrá sus razones Andrea, todavía estamos Eva, Kumi ingresará a Primero y me dijo que quiere continuar en el equipo y yo también estaré aparte es probable que si entra alguien más… ya es justo que Patty descanse..no lo crees?.- Dany lanzó esa mirada que explicaba que había terminado la conversación y Andrea ya no pregunto más, pero no por eso sus ojos no dejaron de reflejar tristeza.

* * *

.- Ultimo día de clases!.- Patty se tumbó en su cama, no le apetecía hacer nada, las chicas estuvieron muy silenciosas respecto a su decisión de no estar en el equipo en su ultimo año de Preparatoria y como Dany la había apoyado ya no se había abordado el tema.- estaré haciendo lo correcto?.- y el sueño consolador llegó suavemente.

………………………………

………………………..

……………………

………………

…………

………

……

….

: Hola Patty:.

Patty se encontraba en un lugar perdido entre las nubes y buscaba con la mirada la persona que la habría saludado

: Oh vamos Patty, estoy frente a ti, camina solo un poco…:

Una titubeante Patty caminó muy despacio…tan solo unos paso y pudo distinguir una sombra…alguien màs bajo que ella.

: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Patty, has cambiado mucho, hasta a mi me ha sorprendido cuanto has cambiado, por lo que veo ya no te dejas llevar por tus impulsos tan rápido como antes…:

.- Quien eres, como sabes mi nombre, mi carácter….-

: Jejeje, no te asustes Patty, no soy mala….de hecho, NO somos malas…de hecho nunca lo hemos sido tenemos un carácter fuerte pero que fue doblegado, verdad:

.- No somos?.- la sombra se acercó un poco más y Patty distinguió a una chica pequeña… de no más de 13 años, pero no distinguió su rostro aun.

: Donde quedó aquella Patty que peleaba por sus ideales, que le importaba un comino que sus métodos fueran extrovertidos… cuando hacias tus estandartes… la bandera con el nombre de Oliver…cuando casi le partes la cara a Steve Hyuga…tu nunca negaste tus sentimientos…..ahora si lo haces y te das por vencida muy fácilmente…acaso el Amor que sientes por Oliver ya ha desaparecido:

.- No aun esta aquí…….- dijo tocándose el pecho.- pero no te das cuenta que el ya se olvidó de mi…el Fútbol es su prioridad, su sueño……casi su..

: Casi su primer Amor……tal vez si…tal vez no… siempre ha sido un ciego…pero si mal no recuerdo antes de irse el abrió sus sentimientos hacia ti no:

.- Eso fue hace tanto…..-

: Y que esperas para preguntárselo tu ahora:

.- Pero…el que me llamaba era èl…mis cartas no han tenido respuesta……solo me queda darme por vencida….

: **ESO NO!**.- apareció ante ella la Patty que antes se reflejaba en su espejo… la Patty de hace casi 6 años estaba frente a ella enfundada en su antiguo uniforme.- Patty Nakazawa, jamás se dará por vencida :

* * *

Jejeje, tiempo sin leernos eh? (floja) bueno este es el primer cap de la esperada miniserie de Patty y Oliver, será algo cortito, esta netamente dentro de la serie del "ángel del Futbol" si no la han leído no importa, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. 


	2. Segundo sueño

Estamos de return! ( esa frase tuya je), déjame no? Nos quedamos…. En el capitulo anterior Patty tuvo un sueño con su viejo alter ego, que le esta echando porras hasta no poder y pues que creen? Continuamos…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La oscuridad se cernía sobre la tormentosa tarde, esta solo era interrumpida por los rayos y truenos que resonaban con fuerza, Oliver terminaba de arreglar su habitación ya que la concentración anterior del equipo había interrumpido su labor de pintura, alzo la mirada alrededor de ella y sonrío satisfecho, estaba pintada en un suave verde con algunos pósters que se había traído de Japón... especialmente uno de Dany (si un póster de Dany) en el cual traía un traje rojo pálido, era de un concierto que había participado y que el había asistido.- Es extraño que piense en ella tan seguido...- dijo este en japonés.- Reconozco esa palabra! .- Pepe! .- Y no me digas que no...esa palabra se refiere a una chica .- Si, pensaba en una chica pero no en lo que piensas .- Ah no, la vez pasada que sacaste esas fotos no me dijiste quienes eran.. .- Pero si son mis compañeros de equipo de la primaria, secundaria y seleccionado nacional UUu .- Oliver miraba los retratos que su prima le había regalado el día de su partida.- Aja! Y esa belleza de ahí apoco también jugaba? .- Este..- Oli reprimió un si.- ella era una de nuestras managers y la de cabello largo es...- No me digas... esa belleza debió ser la noviecita que dejaste allá...aunque no parece japonesa eh?', pues déjame decirte que eres un bobo, te la hubieras traído... y ya me voy que te tengo una gran envidia! .- Oliver lo escuchó pasmado y se sentó en su cama mientras miraba lentamente esas fotos, Dany se las había regalado con una nota que decía que como no se llevaba ninguna foto ella misma había mandado enmarcar esas especialmente para él, alargó su mano y tomó una en especial... en ella estaban solamente él y Patty.- También pienso en ti...demasiadas veces.- luego volteó hacia su buró donde había varias cartas y comenzó a leerlas.

Oliver leía las cartas despacio, como si las palabras se grabaran en su corazón, estiro sus largas piernas y el sueño tranquilo inundó completamente todo su ser perdiéndose completamente en él.

……………………………………

……………………….

…………………….

Oliver esta en medio de un gran estadio…..el estadio de sus sueños…..pero esta completamente solo, un lugar tan grande y solo un alma solitaria……

:.- Te sientes solo, verdad:

Oliver mira alrededor pero no hay nadie.

:.- Pero estas logrando tu sueño no? Ser un jugador profesional…..tratar de ser el mejor del mundo… eso fue lo que se prometieron, Benji, Tom, Steve y tu, no?. ¿Entonces, por que no te ves tan feliz:

Oliver mira sus manos y las ve vacías, luego toca su corazón y un doloroso sentimiento se apodera de él.

.- Yo mismo me doy cuenta de que algo muy importante me falta, no puedo comprender que es…pero donde estas?. ¿Quién eres¿Acaso nos conocemos?

Una risa traviesa inunda el lugar y a Oliver le resulta muy familiar, la risa continua abiertamente, se escucha muy feliz y Oliver sigue ese sonido hacia una portería….un chico pequeño esta sentado sobre ella.

:Tu y yo nos conocemos muy bien Oliver Atton….demasiado bien, tal vez la pasión por el fútbol no es todo lo que necesitas….que pasó con el Oliver que reía constantemente hace casi 6 años, cuando tenias 12 si mal no recuerdo tenias una amiga que te apoyaba en todo y tu la apreciabas mucho..pero luego en la secundaria cambiaste radicalmente pero la pasión por el fútbol no se alteró, pero tu amiga siguió junto a ti y la ignoraste durante casi 3 años hasta que a punto de marcharte te diste cuanta que tenia mejores curvas que el balón de fútbol…te diste cuenta que te importaba mas que nada cuando alguien intentó ponerse entre los dos y peleaste por ella….la protegiste y en ese momento le dijiste que la amabas pero que no podías asegurarle cuanto tiempo estarían juntos de ahí en adelante y luego te marchaste……:

Oliver escuchaba todo eso con un escozor en los ojos y se dio cuenta que lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro…..acaso él se había olvidado de eso tan importante……..

: Acaso te has olvidado del Amor? No importa que estés lejos, pero no has luchado por ese amor….te has puesto acaso ha pensar en los sentimientos de esa persona……..no todo es fútbol Oliver……….pero el Amor es ETERNO:

Oliver se acercó más a la portería y con los ojos húmedos se vio a si mismo como hace 6 años, sonriente y feliz y con la esperanza por delante.

: Busca la verdadera felicidad Oliver……..esa persona te esta esperando en casa………no desperdicies la oportunidad de amar y sentirte amado……no tengas miedo a ese sentimiento reprimido…….abre tu corazón:

……………………………………….

……………………………..

……………………..

…………

Oliver despertó con el estruendo de la tormenta.- Solo fue un sueño?.- se tocó su mejilla y estaba húmeda.- Tal vez no completamente…..tengo que averiguar por que Patty ya no me escribe y tal vez preguntarle…… si aun siente algo por mi.- con decisión tomó el teléfono.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Muy temprano en la mañana, Dany recibía una llamada internacional.- Oliver! Que gusto en escucharte, espero que llegues cuanto antes para la concentración para los juegos amistosos de Enero.-.-Aun no me han dado el permiso, estoy a días de eso pero mi llamada es algo del terreno personal.- Dany se sorprendió.- Quisiera preguntarte algo…….- esta se dio cuenta que su primo dudaba.- cómo esta Patty?.- Dany sonrió e hizo una traviesa mirada.- Bien, pero creo que tu deberías preguntárselo, ella tiene el mismo teléfono.- este bajó la mirada avergonzado.- Es que no he tenido el valor para llamarla y menos ahora que casi no contesta mis cartas.- esta ahora escuchaba sorprendida, no podía creer eso de Patty, ella misma había visto como Patty le escribía religiosamente cada semana o dos, eso era realmente extraño y tendría que averiguarlo de inmediato.- Estas seguro de lo que dices Oli?.- este asintió seriamente.- Y ya que estamos en esto, como quedaron tu y Patty, por que déjame decirte que aquella no suelta prenda.- este se sonrojo ampliamente y dudaba en contestar.- B-bueno yo le dije que la quería y que no podía obligarla a esperarme o algo parecido.- Pero lo insinuaste Atton!.- dijo esta emocionada y Oli se enrojeció más.- Ella y yo... supongo que quedamos más que amigos...- Supongo que la besaste...- Si... este en la frente...- COMO?.- hasta los vecinos escucharon ese grito.- COMO QUE SOLO EN LA FRENTE!.- Oliver tuvo que retirarse el teléfono hasta que escuchó que su prima maldijo un par de veces.

.- Vamos Dany, yo también estoy sufriendo por mis pecados del pasado, estoy muy arrepentido por lo que pude hacer y no hice…- Oli…- Así que deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder ir pronto a Japón y arreglar las cosas cara a cara……no por teléfono…..sino frente a ella….aun así le escribiré de nuevo y espero obtener respuesta.-

----------------------------------------------------------

Oliver se dejó caer en el sillón que daba a la ventana y debajo de el sacó un pequeño montón de cartas acompañado de una libreta y comenzó a escribir.

En Japón también llovía, Patty miraba por la ventana de su habitación, estaba sentada en su escritorio acomodando fotos y recortes de Oliver, acababa de obtener el pase a las semifinales, y había obtenido un recorte en particular de él celebrando junto a otro chico de piel morena. Miró hacia la ventana y vio reflejado el rostro de Oliver... sonriéndole.- Te extraño tanto Oliver.- dijo esta tocando la ventana mientras el reflejo se desvanecía.- me pregunto si tu me extrañarás también.- y con una punzada en el corazón recordó ese triste día en que él se había ido.

Oliver aun continuaba recargado en la ventana, repasaba una y otra vez la carta que había terminado de escribir... y si Patty no la contestaba?... eso solo significaba una cosa.. que ella ya lo había sacado de su vida... y tenia justa razón... ella merecía que alguien allá la hiciera muy feliz. La guardó en un sobre decidido a enviarla mañana y mirando al oscuro cielo deseó que esa respuesta llegara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaban suavemente, Oliver miraba el montón de sobres que le habían llegado, pero ninguno era de Patty, le había escrito mil veces desde que Dany había hablado con él, pero no había llegado ninguna respuesta, suspiró tristemente mientras se limpiaba una fugaz lágrima, tal vez ya era tiempo de darse por vencido y dedicarse a su primer amor... el Fútbol. Se tiró en su cama mientras admiraba sus queridas fotografías y pensaba que amar a una persona era una cosa muy dulce y triste a la vez.

------------------------------------------------------

Oliver también ha tenido un sueño extraño y al parecer se ha dado cuenta de que no es totalmente feliz, un fic realmente corto (pero aun no acabamos eh?) los sueños se entrelazaran y los sentimientos resurgirán ante los obstáculos que vienen…….nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y ya saben… rewiews please.


	3. debo decir adios a mi sueño

Hola de mew! Oliver también tuvo un sueño con su otro yo "chiquito" (y le jalaron los orejas jeje) y tratara de que su amor tome rumbo...continuamos.

* * *

Partido amistoso?.- Patty pregunta a la animada voz de Bruce a través del teléfono.- Supongo que están en concentración?.- Si, y el motivo de mi llamada es para que sepas que tu y las demás chicas están invitadas, solo llegan al estadio y se reportan al llegar, Dany quedó de hablarte más tarde…creo esta batallando con Hyuga… ese debería casarse, con ese genio..- Anda, que se acabaría casando con Dany.- dijo esta divertida ante esa perspectiva.- Dios nos libre! A ese gato no se le bajarían los humos nunca…- suspiró fuertemente.- OK… recuerda, están apuntadas como invitadas.- Gracias Bruce.- dijo Patty contenta.- Eva estará muy feliz de irte a animar.- Y tu animarás a Oliver por supuesto?.- Patty guardó silencio solo un momento.- es parte del motivo de mi llamada… Oliver habló hace un par de días conmigo y me aseguró que estará aquí……así que por favor vengan. ¿Esta bien?.- la que ahora suspiró un si fue Patty, Bruce se estaba cobrando muy caro…ver a Oliver… volverlo a ver.

* * *

.- No me salgas con que no quieres venir?.- si Dany no estaba histérica, vaya que lo disimulaba muy bien, Patty se alejaba el auricular… Dany parecía un volcán a punto de explotar.- Andrea hará asesinato colectivo si no nos ponemos las faldas que nos regaló.- Dany….- Antes de que digas más, te pasaré a Bruce, a ver si el si te convence de venir al segundo partido…deberías de venir al cabo…- Dany dudó un leve segundo.- te pasaré a Bruce.- Dany estaba sentada junto con Bruce mientras hablaban por el teléfono que estaba en el pasillo que daba a las canchas... hablaba con Patty informándole con pesar que Oliver ya no vendría.- Creo que esa reunión tardará en darse.- pensaba Dany mientras veía una figura solitaria cerca de la cancha sumida en la oscuridad………

Flashback

Les tengo una mala noticia.- decía Freddy con un Fax en la mano mientras Dany pensaba que solo podían ser mas problemas. Y era verdad ya que en la tabla de noticias del pasillo estaba pegada una carta de Oliver; la cual al pasar Steve y comitiva apenas leyeron, en la que este se disculpaba en no haber podido ir al primer partido pero también se disculpaba de no poder estar en el siguiente ya que aun no se había dispuesto si se le permitía ir o no... pero que de todas formas les deseaba suerte y que pronto se reunirían de nuevo... más tarde.

Fin Flashback

Patty no pudo evitar sentirse triste……la esperanza… la felicidad de verlo aunque fuera de lejos se había esfumado junto con la niebla invernal que aun rondaba al atardecer, colgó el teléfono y ahogó un sollozo, tal vez Dios la castigaba por haber ignorado la anterior invitación, habían perdido por muchos goles…según Bruce no solo Steve estaba lesionado, Richard había parecido una coladera, el equipo Holandés se había burlado de ellos y para el colmo de los males ni Benji ni Oliver se presentarían, era una visión muy negra que a la antigua Patty no le agradó.-Cumpliré mi promesa……..no abandonaré a mis amigos.- dijo con decisión mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba rápidamente.- Hola Eva, a que horas nos vemos para ir al partido…dile a Andrea que estoy más que dispuesta.-

* * *

Oliver corría a toda velocidad y no era para menos… había visto parte del partido durante el camino…necesitaba llegar a cambiarse lo más rápido posible…necesitaba llegar con sus amigos. Al llegar al estadio se dirigió casi volando a los vestidores que no vio a la persona que estaba en el pasillo y que lo miraba de reojo como si fuera un fantasma… se cambió e hizo aparición en el campo….lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

A Dany se le hacia extraño que Patty no regresaba cuando la vio llegar con un extraño semblante en el rostro.- Que te sucede Patty?.- preguntaba Eva pero Patty no quitaba esa mirada extraña.- Creo haberlo visto... pero es imposible.- Que es imposible?.- preguntaba Eva mientras Patty no podía quitar esa expresión de su rostro y menos cuando Oliver hizo aparición para el segundo tiempo….su corazón se desbocaría en cualquier momento.

Oliver hizo que los ánimos de todos subieran y ganaron por un impactante marcador, Benji también hizo aparición en las gradas sorprendiendo a todos. Patty miró discretamente a su amiga Dany, pero esta no tenia expresión alguna… ella en cambio sabia que sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y más cuando todas se encaminaron a los vestidores y en el pasillo es inevitable su encuentro con Oliver… este se queda parado mirándola y ella solo puede devolverle una tierna mirada.- .- Me voy a dar una ducha.- dijo Oliver rompiendo el encanto sonriendo a Patty y Dany, mientras jalaba a Benji a los vestidores.- saliendo vamos por un helado, por que en la noche me iré.- Tan pronto te vas?.- dijo Dany con tono triste.- Si...- dijo este también con tristeza pero volvió a sonreír.- pero al rato platicamos he de oler horrible... ahorita venimos.- y arrastró a Benji dentro de los vestidores.

.- Y este que se piensa.- dice Andrea medio molesta.- con un helado te contentará…- y vio los brillantes ojos de Patty mientras se sonrojaba.- Nakazawa te colgare del árbol más alto!.-

* * *

Oliver se cambió rápidamente y salió con todo el equipo pisándole los talones distinguió a Patty quien estaba un poco alejada de las chicas y se acercó a ella rápidamente y tomándola de la mano se alejaron de ahí, compraron el helado y caminaron por un sendero lleno de árboles con pequeños retoños, Oliver caminaba con su maletín en una mano y el helado en otra, Patty caminaba detrás de el, ninguno articulaba palabra y Oliver no sabia como animar aquello, según el lo había planeado todo y ahí estaban caminando en silencio, pero al parecer Patty tenia otra idea, en un impulso tomó su maletín junto con su mano y lo hizo avanzar más rápido hacia una banca que se veía al fondo mientras le sonreía dulcemente.- Quiero saber que ha sido de ti..- dijo Oliver cuando terminaron el helado y ya no pudo dar más vuelta al asunto.- que paso con...- Ya no recibí cartas tuyas, así que supuse.- dijo Patty con voz triste y suave.- que ya no tenias tiempo para mi y eso es comprensible...has de tener amigos nuevos... amigas nuevas y tu tienes derecho a...- Eso no es cierto!.- dijo Oliver en un impulso.- YO no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un momento desde que...- Oliver sintió como su rostro ardía de vergüenza al revelarse de tal forma.- yo no he dejado de escribirte hasta que me di por vencido al no recibir respuesta.- P-Pero Oli..ver yo..yo... no he dejado de escribirte tampoco y...- los dos comprendieron que eran víctimas de las circunstancias... cual fuera la razón por la que no hubieran llegado a su destino las cartas al parecer esto no había destruido ese vinculo invisible entre los dos ya que el abrazo que compartían ninguno lo quería deshacer….- Discúlpame por ser un cobarde.- dijo Oliver al oído de Patty y esta sintió que su voz temblaba.- tanto..que ni por teléfono me anime a llamarte…..ya tengo una línea telefónica y una grabadora…necesito escuchar tu voz de vez en cuando….no llores.- Patty no se había dado cuenta que las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.- Yo.. yo no se que decir…han pasado tantas cosas…tantas tristezas…- y Oliver la volvió a abrazar mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas que se mezclaron con las de ella.

* * *

.- Acaso no era mi decisión?.- Patty se repetía eso una y otra vez, sentada en su cama junto a Dany y Andrea… con una gran caja sobre ella.- Pero esto es toda la correspondencia de un año.- dijo Andrea sacando varios paquetes.- Estos deben ser los regalos de Navidad de ambos.- Dany observaba la expresión de Patty, entre triste y molesta.- Mi propia madre, como ella manda constantemente sobres y paquetes por su empleo….ella me los enviaba…..pero por mi "bien" no enviaba nada ni me entregaba nada…Oliver me enviaba cartas aun antes de venir al partido contra Holanda.- Trata de comprender a tu mamá…- pero Dany ya no continuo por la voz acalorada de Andrea.- Pero es una injusticia…son tantas cartas.. tantas cosas que tenían que decirse… todas amontonadas esperando respuesta…- Tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez…verdad?.- dijo Patty tomando una carta de ella y otra de él.- Pero aun asi creo que a Oliver no le importo gran cosa.- Por que dices eso?.- dijeron las 2 chicas.- ¿Por qué hoy en la tarde, ya que ya han pasado varios días de que Oliver partió, le marqué a Oliver a Brasil….-Y?.- dijo Andrea expectante.- Nada… solo que la Srita. Camilla Fernández me informo cortésmente que su querido novio Oliver Atton estaba muy cansado por el entrenamiento y no tenia tiempo de atender a amistades aunque fuera de Japón, pero que ella le daría mi recado ya que vivía felizmente con él..- de un solo manotazo alejó un par de lagrimas y mostró parte de su carácter dormido.- Así que por mí… Oliver Atton y esa tipeja se pueden ir al infierno!.-

* * *

Que tal? Oliver no es tan tierno e inocente como pensábamos? (la carne es débil?jeje) Un reencuentro titubeante y una reconciliación aun muy lejana…….que dijeron esta se tardó ( si estas muyy floja) bueno siguiente cap, quien es la tipeja en turno..digo ¬¬u … la decisión de Patty y como la tomará Oliver ( sufre maldito!), nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo miu! 


	4. Sueño destruido

Ya se…ya lo se…no tengo (si tienes, se te olvida es otra cosa ¬¬u) miu…antes que nada mil perdones por tanta flojera…ya ni debería disculparme jejeje -,pero se me atravesó desde la escuela, exámenes de admisión, enfermedad , etc…weno…Oliver vino al partido amistoso y quesque arreglo" algo con Patty peeeeero…salio una mosca bien muerta en la sopa….será el destino que Patty y Oliver jamás estarán juntos? Continuamos…..

.- Aun no estoy segura Andrea de…- De que Patty?.- dijo Andrea en tono serio.- Ni creas que te dejare bajar del avión.- ¬¬.- ni en paracaídas.- u.- No es eso…es que..que voy…- Solo harás acto de aparición.- Andrea sostuvo su larga trenza entre sus dedos y sonrió malignamente.- Oliver Atton deberá aprender que tu vales demasiado para que se este burlando…jugar con tus sentimientos solo hará una cosa…que lo odies…recuerda del odio al amor hay un solo paso.- Patty suspiró y se recargó en su asiento mientras miraba por la ventanilla, su furia ya había disminuido y su orgullo había salido a flote…quería verlo y no verlo a la vez…que seria lo que le iba a decir…volteo a ver a Andrea quien no entendía razones Flash back Tengo muchos kilómetros acumulados en mi tarjeta…..son todos tuyos Patty, pero yo voy contigo…si tu no azotas a Oliver lo haré yo.- Pero Andrea Dany sabe de esto?.- Se lo dirás tu? Por mi no hay problema.. Fin Flash back Decirle a Dany…Dany no había dicho nada..ni defendido no atacado…solo se veía desilusionada.. tanto como ella misma, por que al mencionarle que no podía comunicarse con Oliver por cierta persona ella repuso que la Tía Maggie tampoco había lograse comunicar con el en cierto tiempo ya que una joven había contestado y dicho que dudaba mucho que fuera su madre y Maggie sospechaba que Oliver estaba en las garras de una caza fortunas…no creía a Oliver tan tonto, pero a lo mejor la tal caza fortunas era muy bella y su corazón había caído.- Estoy loca.- dijo hundiéndose en su asiento y una somnolienta voz dijo.- No te apures a mi siempre me lo dicen.-

* * *

.- Viene una tormenta.- Oliver estaba en medio del gran estadio donde regularmente jugaba el Sao Paulo, mirando inquieto las nubes negras que se arremolinaban sobre de él.- Oh, vamos Oliver…te encanta entrenar bajo la lluvia.- dijo Pepe balanceando el balón.- Pero si lo digo por ti.- dijo sonriendo picadamente.- el que se resfrió fuiste tu y recuerda que mañana tenemos partido.- Ja – ja… me encanta tu humor japonés..- luego este miro hacia todos lados como si alguien mas lo escuchara.- Oye Oli que piensas hacer con Camilla… esa prima mía es un caso… Oli?.- Oliver estaba muy pensativo pero Pepe prosiguió.- Estoy seguro que tu no la quieres…no como ella cree, ese jueguito del novio ya debe terminar..ella solo te utiliza…tu lo sabes, pero se toma muchas libertades contigo…demasiadas…eso de que nadie la merece.- Nunca ha pasado nada Pepe.- repuso Oliver algo sonrojado.- tu sabes que es mientras ese chico la deja en paz.- Vamos Oliver, tu como yo sabemos que ese chico no la molesta como tanto pregona…el si la am….- pero calló de pronto por que la autora de tanto lió se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos con un vestido verde que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y resaltaba el tono dorado de su piel…Pepe miró de reojo a Oliver, este la miraba como a cualquier gente… no como la mayoría de los pervertidos que deslizaban su mirada por el sinuoso cuerpo de la chica…que disfrutaba eso en grande.- Que quieres aquí Camilla Fernández.- dijo Pepe mirándola con reprobación.- según recuerdo tienes un entrenamiento duro en esa escuelucha de modelos en la que estas.- Escuelucha?.- dijo la morena parándose abruptamente frente a este, su rizada cabellera obscura se agito molesta.- Bah! No te haré caso Pepe, solo vengo a ver a Oliver y pues de paso a ti…malagradecido!.- Hay que culpable me siento!.- ¬¬u.- mas culpable deberías sentirte tu viniendo con esos vestidillos…luego te quejas que te molestan y blablabla..- Eres un tonto Pepe!.- exclamó ella mientras Oliver los observaba divertido e intervino.- Bueno ya dejen de pelear… hola Camilla, aun no terminamos, Pepe aun me debe la corrida por las gradas.- esta hizo un puchero y se acercó sinuosa a él…pero como siempre Oliver ni enterado… Pepe vio eso con agrado.- Ya bótala Oli.- pensaba divertido el chico.- por muy mi prima hasta a mi me harta.- Muy Oli yo voy primero…medio camino y me sigues.- Muy bien Pepe!.- gritó Oliver mientras su compañero empezaba la carrera, Camilla no desaprovecho que se hubieran quedado solos y se acercó peligrosamente a él.- No se por que hacen tanto ejercicio tan pesado…bueno lo digo por ti Oli, estas en gran forma.- Oliver le lanzó una mirada fría.- Nunca debemos dejar la condición Camilla, es malo para nuestro rendimiento y si tu quieres ser modelo como dices también no debes flojear en tus ejercicios aunque no te gusten.- esta hizo un mohín de disgusto, ella odiaba sus rutinas de ejercicio…ese chico era impenetrable, pero lograría vencer su barrera y trato de acercarse más a el…para robarle ese beso que tanto anhelaba…

* * *

.- Aquí es Patty.- dijo Andrea saltando del taxi y volteo hacia el conductor.- gracias por traernos guapo .- De nada linda, entren a buscar a su amigo y yo las espero con gusto .- Gracias de new, espero que no nos tardemos .- Patty suspiró hondamente, los nervios la volvían loca, bendijo al cielo por haber ido con Andrea, Oliver tenia el mismo teléfono… pero no la misma dirección ya que había dejado el pequeño apartamento donde Dany lo había visitado antes pero el taxista amablemente les había dicho al saber a quien buscaban que había posibilidad de encontrarlo en el área de entrenamiento que estaba junto al gran estadio.- Vamos Patty, entremos.- esta asintió y observo sorprendida el gran lugar.- Oliver ha estado aquí por 3 años.- pensó Patty.- deber ser una gran felicidad para él.- Andrea le pregunto a un señor que limpiaba y este asintió señalando hacia la cancha.- Vamos Patty, es por aquí.- al ver que esta seguía parada se regreso, la tomo de la mano y casi la arrastro, la miraba sonriente, traía puesto un precioso vestido durazno que ella misma había diseñado y que resaltaba el tono café de sus ojos.. si Oliver no la admiraba era un verdadero imbecil… llegaron al área que determinaba las zonas de asientos y vislumbraron a un chico moreno que subía a toda velocidad al parecer sin esfuerzo alguno, sonreía abiertamente mientras lo hacia.- Disfruta correr con el balón.- pensó Patty.- justo como Oliver.- se separó de Andrea para mirar a ese chico ampliamente pero Andrea le hizo una seña y el chico se dirigió hacia ellas intrigado, al llegar junto a ellas Patty volvió a alejarse avergonzada y se acercó al barandal que daba la panorámica a la cancha…quedó petrificada literalmente, pero su corazón amenazaba con estrellarse en mil pedazos…pero en el fondo de su ser la antigua Patty le habló al oído y con determinación comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin siquiera decir palabra a Andrea quien hablaba con el chico moreno.

.- Vaya, creo que ella ya vio donde esta Oliver…rayos!.- dijo Pepe al ver la otra chica bajaba rápidamente las escaleras con un indudable destino.- Que ella va… rayos? Demonios dirás tu…. No quisiera estar en el pellejo de Oliver Atton.- dijo Andrea corriendo detrás de Patty con un Pepe realmente desconcertado corriendo tras de ella.

* * *

En toda su vida Oliver Atton se ha enfrentado a los mas grandes rivales en el Fútbol y la mayoría de las veces había salido triunfador…no siempre ha sido fácil pero siempre ha salido avante…eso era en el fútbol por que en el amor no creía tener tanta suerte y vaya que la necesitaba en ese momento… repasaba mentalmente lomas rápido que podía lo que estaba sucediendo y no veía una luz que lo guiara a una salida… solo unos cuantos segundos y su probable vida sentimental se había ido al caño… primero la chica a la cual el estaba apoyando se le había pegado como una lapa y tratado de besar con una velocidad impresionante, la había rechazado lo mas gentilmente posible evitado la acción… pero no demasiado rápido al parecer ya que una voz conocida normalmente muy dulce había resonado como un trueno en el vació estadio.

.- OLIVER ATTON!.- si el disimulo una expresión de espanto Camilla no había corrido con tanta suerte, parecía como si un monstruo estuviera apunto de despedazarla y tragársela de un bocado…Oliver trataba de alejarse de ella pero esta al parecer no quería soltarlo..tanto axial que casi enterraba sus uñas en el…estaba aterrorizada ante aquella preciosa chica de brillantes ojos y cabellera café corta que parecía que echaba chispas con su sola presencia… con ese temple pudo derrumbar a mas 11 jugadores de un equipo cuando fue entrenadora…una modelito con expresión de gallina era un juego de niños.- Veo que en Brasil no pierdes tiempo….hasta en los entrenamientos traes a tus…señoritas como esa fulana mismo lo dice para estar dando espectáculos… si hasta esta metida en tu casa y es tu telefonista oficial ya que se da el lujo de decir con la mano en la cintura que estas o muy ocupado o muy cansado para atender una llamada de tu país…ojala que con tu madre jamás haya ello eso….- Oliver de pronto parpadeo y miró con fuerza a Camilla quien al parecer se hacia mas pequeña.- o si?.- Camilla se soltó por fin de Oliver al ver la mirada glaciar que le dirigía, sabia que había sobrepasado los limites… miro asustada a la chica que podía hacer temblar a Oliver…era muy bonita…seria su novia?.- Pero por mi no te preocupes…solo enseña a tu noviecita que tienes mente propia.. vine con la esperanza de verte..pensé que ya habíamos arreglado las cosas..pero hemos vuelto a alejarnos…al menos se que hubo…- miro con desprecio a la chica morena.- una razón poderosa para que no me recuerdes…- No digas eso Patty!.- dijo Oliver en un grito acercándose a ella.- Camilla no es..- la aludida se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de suplica de Oliver….jamás se dirigió a ella con esa dulce suavidad…el amaba a esa chica.. sabia que el no la amaba pero al menos pensó que le atraía mucho….se había hecho tonta sola.- Ah si.- repuso Patty.- la srita Camilla Fernández".- imito el tono de voz de Camilla.- las señoritas nos comportan como zorras!.- Así se dice Patty.- Andrea miraba triunfante la cara preocupada de Oliver y la de atónito de la tal Camilla.- Así que por mi quédate con ella y cuando vayas a Japón recuerda que para mi estas muerto!.- esas palabras le dolían mas a Oliver que si lo hubieran abofeteado…verse rebajado al nivel de una basura ante los ojos de Patty era un dolor muy grande…al menos si pudiera tocarla decirle que nada era verdad, que había "jugado" al hombro consolador y terminado como novio sin saberlo… pero Patty solo lo fulminó con otra mirada de desprecio y se dio la vuelta alejándose de ahí.

.- Bueno Oliver te deshiciste de esa chica tan boba.- al parecer Camilla recupero el aplomo al ver alejarse a Patty y sonreía burlona.- yo te…- Ya haz hecho demasiado, no zorra?.- Andrea se lanzó sobre ella y de un bofetón la lanzó al suelo antes un desconcertado Oliver y un muy serio Pepe.- Para que así aprendas a nometerte en donde no debes…aprovecharte del bobo de Oliver fue tu ultimo logro, por que gracias a ti la única persona que creo le ha importado en su vida ahora lo odia por dejarse manejar por una p&·$ como tu y por olvidar que alguien lo esperaba en Japón.- Camilla estaba tirada en el suelo totalmente abrumada por el carácter de Andrea y busco auxilio en Oliver y Pepe pero se vio sola… ellos la miraban con una expresión seca.- Hasta la vista Atton, de tantos imbeciles en el mundo jamás pensé que fueras uno.- y se fue detrás de Patty mientras Oliver caminaba junto a Camilla quien le extendió una mano pero Oliver ni la vio.- Busca otro lugar donde quedarte Camilla, no te quiero ver mas en nuestro departamento.- Pepe por primera vez vio a Oliver como jamás pensó…derrotado, se acerco a su prima y le dijo con voz dura.- Ya escuchaste Camilla, antes de que Oliver y yo lleguemos te quiero fuera del departamento y no te preocupes por las llaves, cambiaré las cerraduras en cuanto ya no estés en casa.- P-pero Pepe yo no quiero…- Eso debiste de pensar antes de entrometerte en la vida de Oliver.. negárselo hasta su propia madre, quien te crees…esas chicas tienen razón eres una zorra……..lárgate al internado de la escuela y no te salgas de ahí.- se fue detrás de Oliver dejando a Camilla mintras el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con rayos lejanos.- Creo que hoy si hay excusa para unas cervezas.- dijo este al encontrar a su amigo al borde de las lagrimas en el vestidor.

* * *

Los meses pasaron rápido, el Torneo Asiático puso a Japón a la cabeza al coronarse este campeón, solo quedaba ir tras el Mundial en Japón pero Oliver Atton también se había trazado otra meta… recuperar el corazón de Patty Nakazawa….y que dios lo ayudara si no podía hacerlo.

* * *

Me tarde demasiado esta vez verdad? (No tienes vergüenza tu) Pues nunca pruebas que el corazón deba superar…sobre todo los malentendidos que destrozan mas de un corazón, inclusive el propio "agresor", Patty ha cortado definitivamente a Oliver…pero al parecer Oliver no lo ve asi…nos vemos en el próximo capitulo 


	5. Lo que siempre soñe

Y Hola como están? Como Neko esta roja-tomate de vergüenza por ser tan floja…yo Goji saldré al quite por ella………very good, nos quedamos con que el no muy santito (yayaya bájale) bueno se paso de menso que…una chica se paso de lanza y destruyo de un tajo las ilusiones tanto de Patty y Oliver, como Angel arreglara las cosas? ¬¬u momentito.. Ángel ya no trabajo (arduamente) en este fic…jejeje continuamos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

.-A ver más despacito que no entiendo nada de nada.- Eva miraba intrigada a Andrea.- como esta eso de que Oliver tenia novia en Brasil?.- Así como lo escuchas Evita.- Andrea devoraba unas galletas sentada junto a Eva en el patio de la escuela.- pero no solo novia, la tipa se autoproclamaba "prometida", vaya zorra que resulto ser, ya después como que comprendí que Oliver también fue victima…pero..- Pero? O sea que Patty no sabe de eso? No debería saberlo…- Andrea alzó la mano en señal de alto.- Si y no… es demasiado pronto..Patty lo perdonaría de todo y eso no es como debemos actuar.- Debemos?.- Sip y pobre de ti que le digas algo a Dany y sobre todo a Patty, pero esto nos dirá de una vez por todas que significa Patty para Oliver…desgraciadamente se debe sufrir para apreciar lo que tenemos.- Y por eso haces sufrir a Tom cada vez que Azumi lo llama?.-Claro y sobre todo cuando esa güereja amenaza con venir… dame mas galletas, necesito mas azúcar para formular todo el plan.- Eva suspiro al ver a su amiga engullirse todo una bolsa de galletas.- Dios te haga una santa.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Apreciable Srita. Patty Sanae Nakazawa, esperemos nos honre con su presencia en la Cena - Baile que se efectuara…." Patty dejó caer la invitación en su escritorio y se tumbó en su cama, que ganaba Oliver invitándola…no le apetecía ir…esa fue la primera invitación ya que Bruce y algunos de los otros chicos también la habían considerado como invitada…pero la invitación de Oliver decía acompañante…que su despampanante "prometida" no había podido acompañarlo?…rodó en la cama mientras hundía su cara en la almohada….realmente no entendía nada….pero en su mente rondaba el recuerdo de los hermosos ojos de Oliver.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

El equipo de Japón esta en receso antes e comenzar el WY, la mayoría se ha ido a casa a descansar, pero en Fujisawa al parecer no habrá descanso ya que todo el antiguo Newpy se reunirá de nuevo y recordaran su muy no lejana infancia.- Pijamada en casa de Dany!.- dice Andrea a las chicas que la miran estupefactas.- Linda cosa Andrea.- dice Eva mientras Patty aun no puede articular palabra.- Si mal no recuerdo Dany se fue ayer con Hyuga a Saitama y la casa donde vive Dany es nada menos que la de Oliver.- Genial no…Dany regresa en la noche y nosotras la recibiremos con fiesta… al parecer los chicos se irán a casa de Price al otro día…pero que caras ni que fuéramos a dormir todos revueltos y si recuerdan también están la mama de Oli y Daichi.- Aja y que novedad que Tom duerma en el mismo techo que tu.- dice Eva a una sonrojada Andrea.- Pues que sufrida tu- dice esta abanicándose.- si mal no recuerdo tu querido novio también vendrá.- Eva se sonrojó mucho y pidió auxilio a Patty…el teléfono timbró repentinamente y Patty contestó.- Hola Dany! Todo bien? Te escuchas extraña.. llegas en la madrugada? Deja te paso a Andrea.- Andrea dialogó en español con esta mientras las otras no veían eso con buenos ojos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Por qué los anhelos siempre parecen ponerse más difíciles de alcanzar? Cuando lo que uno quiere es tan solo… tan solo fundirse con ellos….inalcanzables…así eran las expectativas con Patty y a Oliver no le quedó mas remedio que deprimirse en su propia casa…cuantos meses sin verla…para él habían parecido años..estaba mas hermosa que nunca…su cabello estaba más largo del acostumbrado (cortisimo) y suaves ondas caían en sus hombros…solo intercambiaron un respetuoso e incomodo saludo y luego sin dirigirle la mirada siguió a las otras chicas a la habitación de Dany.- Soy yo o este verano será muy helado.- dijo Bruce aun cabizbajo Oliver.- Vamos Bruce, deja a Romeo lamentarse.- Tom miraba la cara de oveja a medio morir de Oliver y no supo si lamentarse junto a el o reírse.- vamos a nuestras "habitaciones" creo que será una larga noche y vaya que la semana de descanso apenas comienza. Pero Oliver no pudo siquiera pegar un ojo.. y los ronquidos de Bruce a los que pensó acostumbrarse de nuevo no ayudaban mucho…necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para soñar y recordó su antiguo lugar favorito…aquel había compartido con Dany tantas veces y sin dudarlo se levantó y se dirigió al jardín.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había bajado por esas escaleras tantas veces desde que él se había marchado…Daichi la consideraba una hermana asi que la relación con la señora Maggie siempre había sido de amigas… Patty entró sigilosamente a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de leche tibia con urgencia ya que no podía conciliar el sueño.- Solo a Andrea se le ocurre que nos quedáramos a dormir en casa de Oliver y para acabar sin Dany aunque esta dijo que llegaría mañana temprano.- al tomar un vaso creyó ver algo moverse cerca de la ventana, guardó silencio pero no escuchó nada pero de nuevo vio un ligero movimiento afuera y conteniendo el aliento salió hacia el jardín trasero.- Vamos Patty Nakasawa, solo a ti se te ocurre ser valiente y salir sin nada para defenderte.- vio una escoba reclinada, la tomó silenciosamente y se acercó al gran árbol que dominaba el patio, al asomarse casi se cae del susto... tendido en el césped y perfectamente dormido se encontraba Oliver Atton.

.- Pero...que hace aquí Oliver, a las casi 3 am...- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las suaves respiraciones de Oli quien ajeno a su observación sonreía suavemente en sueños, Patty sentía su corazón dar volteretas en su pecho al ver ese ser tan amado por ella dormido a sus pies, se miraba tan frágil, tan dulce e inocente.-" Vaya Nakazawa tu barrera de hielo se derritió como un helado...".- la antigua Patty parecía reírse de su ahora contraparte madura... ya tenían más de 18 años y el próximo año entraría a la universidad aunque eso no importaba por el momento... en ese maravilloso momento solo podía admirar a su querido Oliver, tan terco, tan alegre, tan tenaz... tan tonto a veces... habían pasado casi 3 años desde que le había dicho que la quería, el triste incidente con la Camilla había acabado por arruinar cualquier esperanza, Eva le había confiado en secreto (eso o muerte por Andrea) la verdad tras ese incidente y Dany se lo confirmó…pero no podía olvidar ese dolor..aun no… habían pasado por cosas difíciles pero ella había llegado a la conclusión de que solo era un amor platónico por parte de él pero por parte de ella... todas sus dudas se habían esfumado al verlo ahí y lentamente se sentó a su lado, que estaría pensando Oli para quedarse dormido ahí...pero eso ya no importaba... no sabia si era el momento...no sabia si eran todos sus sentimientos desbocados al acariciar ese cabello encrespado... o si era el sentir el aliento de él mezclarse con el suyo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él en una maravillosa declaración de amor y quedarse así esperando a que su bello príncipe despertara... ella lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas y no sabia si eso era una felicidad o una tragedia... tragedia o alivio el que él no despertara y la interrogara de todo aquello, de un salto se puso de pie y sollozante se dio la vuelta alejándose a la seguridad de su habitación, si tan solo se hubiera quedado unos segundos más hubiera podido ver a un Oliver somnoliento sentarse confundido mientras se tocaba los labios sintiendo una hermosa sensación recorrer su cuerpo y su corazón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver definitivamente no durmió el resto de esa noche…esa sensación no lo abandonaba y ni siquiera papelea entre almohadas que había acabado con un Tom y Bruce roncantes…sinceramente no era justo y mas injusto era no saber en realidad si Patty lo había besado, a pesar de las burlas de Tom y de que dudaba que jamás lo habían besado…era totalmente cierto…le habían robado su primer beso…en lo que Camilla había fracasado rotundamente Patty había ganado con honores… y no era que Camilla no lo hubiera intentado y sugerido pero sinceramente el nunca se había sentido atraído por ella… pero en cambio ahora… el tener solo la certeza de haber sido besado por Patty hacia que su corazón diera mil volteretas.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Patty seguía en fase de ensoñación mientras se cambiaba para bajar a desayunar y el hecho de que todas las chicas supieran lo que había pasado esa madrugada no le ayudaba en nada y para acabarla de desgraciar también Tom lo sabia… después de tantas cosas al final ella había doblado las manos y aunque Oliver no lo supiera jamás… ese momento estaría grabado por siempre en su corazón:…… Andrea despertó al escuchar un leve ruido, al abrir un ojo pudo ver a Patty recargada en las almohadas mientras tenia una sonrisa soñadora y los ojos cerrados, esta se levantó y se acercó levemente cuando de pronto abrió los ojos.- Wuaaaaaa! No me asustes Patty.- dijo esta cayendo hacia atrás de la impresión.- yo pensaba que estabas sonriendo dormida.- Aun creo que fue un sueño...- dijo esta abrazando la almohada.- y no quiero despertar de el.- De que hablas Patty OO?.- De que acabo de besar a Oliver...- En los labios?.- Si.- En tu sueño?.- No, en la realidad.- CUANDO:- Hace rato, en la madrugada...- QUE COSA!.- exclamaron Andrea y Dany quien estaba en la puerta y había escuchado todo el interrogatorio, Eva se levantaba mirando a sus amigas.- Me pueden decir que es tan extraordinario cómo para que hagan tanto escándalo.- Dany y Andrea dijeron en coro.- PATTY BESO A OLIVER!.- No tienen que gritarlo u.- dijo Patty pero de pronto hizo una exclamación de espanto.- Demos gracias a Dios que no fue un sueño y en verdad lo hiciste.- dijo Tom con una sonrisa de triunfo en la puerta.- lo bueno es que abajo no se entiende nada de sus gritos.- cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Dany quien traía cara de sueño.- Acaso no dormiste bien en casa de Steve?.- Es una larga historia.- murmuro esta, Patty tomó las manos de Tom.- Por favor Tom, no le digas nada a Oliver, que vergüenza... que pensará de mi si...- Que lo amas? Alguien debería haberle hecho el favor de explicárselo desde hace taaaaaaaanto.- Mmmmmmmm.- dijeron 3 chicas al unísono.- Por mi no sabrá nada.- dijo esta dando palmaditas en una mano de Patty.- Pero tal vez tu deberías tener el valor de decírselo, le harías un gran bien, dense prisa en bajar a desayunar.- este sonrió guiñándoles un ojo y salió de la habitación.- Bueno, algo bueno sucedió esta noche.- dijo Dany dejándose caer a un lado de Patty en la cama……..:

En el comedor, Oliver preguntaba si Dany ya había regresado, ya que creía haberla visto entrar por el jardín.- No bajará.- dijo Andrea.- llegó y se quedó completamente dormida, por cierto Patty esta noche nos quedaremos en tu casa, no?.- esta asintió mordiendo una tostada y mirando discretamente a Oliver quien ponía un gesto extraño.- Y por que van allá, no esta la mamá de Patty y la de Eva tampoco.- dijo Bruce.- Por eso.- dijo Eva sonriendo divertida.- tampoco los padres de Andrea están y las chicas necesitamos privacidad.- Ah si! pues entonces aquí en casa de Oli serán puros chicos y quien sabe a lo mejor vamos y nos quedamos con Benji.- ¬¬u.- Eres imposible Bruce.- decía Andrea con gesto de fastidio.

-------------------------------------------------------

.- Dime que hago?.- Patty estaba tumbada en el mullido sillón de la habitación de Dany y miraba al techo suplicante.- Vamos Patty, esa decisión es solo tuya.- Dany miraba con interés un vestido verde-aqua de entre varios que Andrea había dejado para Patty.- este se te vería genial! Bueno eso si decides ir al baile.- dijo con suspicacia y observó con placer que su amiga se sonrojaba.- Oh si… Oliver estoy molesta contigo pero aun así iré contigo al baile…ni que fuera Andrea.- Jejeje, muy cierto, aquella esta furiosa con Tom. Pero lo estaría mas si lo deja ir con Azumi ( que creo que no tenia esa intención de llevarla pero en fin).-No dejes que Andrea te oiga decir eso(jeje), yo tampoco pierdo mis ilusiones aunque Oliver no me quiera.- El si te quiere, pero es muy bobo como para saber demostrártelo... yo, yo lo siento no quise.- comenzó a llorar al ver que su querida amiga también sollozaba y se abrazaron.- Andrea me dijo que me comportara distante y al parecer el ya lo esta resintiendo pero no se cuanto podré seguir haciéndolo.- y miraron hacia el espejo esperando que este les diera una respuesta.

----------------------------------------------------------

Oliver miraba sin titubear a Patty quien estaba despampanante en un vestido verde-aqua y el cabello lacio hacia los lados, se inclinó respetuosamente y le preguntó lo primero que le llegó a la mente.- No lo sé- contestó cortantemente y levantándose junto con las demás chicas fueron al tocador. Todos miraron boquiabiertos la actitud de esta pero luego guardaron silencio al notarlo Oliver.- No te preocupes Oliver.- dijo Benji quien como todos lo del equipo traía puesto un smoking negro.- solo Dios Sabe lo que piensan las mujeres.-

Oliver solo se reclinó en su asiento y suspiró.- Tu sabes la respuesta.- escuchó en susurro la voz de Benji cerca de su oreja y de pronto la luz se apagó e hicieron la presentación de los organizadores y dieron inicio del sorteo de los partidos hasta que terminó todo aquello las chicas regresaron a la mesa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor ( ya ni disculpas pidas… te daremos un masazo y luego pides perdón) miuuuuuuuuuu mis mas sinceras disculpas, no he podido subir por guangas o mangas y pues yo ando haciendo cambio de empleo y ando a vueltas y vueltas…gomene y de plano esto se acaba en el otro capitulo ( es fic cortito de por si) y pues ya ven que aunque no hayan hecho sufrir lo indecible aun queremos a los malditos (saludos Gori) y que creen que sigue……jejeje, lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Siempre soñe con tus alas

Bueno…lo prometido es deuda…las cosas buenas nunca son fáciles…pero por Dios para esta pareja siempre estuvo todo pero que si bien muy enrollado….jejeje…por eso los queremos, continuamos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver se sentía muy agobiado en ese gran lugar…se sentía sofocado a pesar de estar solo en la mesa, todos bailaban menos él, miró cerca de ahí unos ventanales que seguro guiarían a un balcón.- Aire fresco.- se dijo.

Y precisamente eso era lo que Oliver necesitaba, salió al balcón que estaba con una luz tenue y diviso a Patty sentada en una pequeña mesa con un refresco al que parecía no prestarle mucha atención, ya que su mirada estaba perdida hacia el paisaje que se admiraba lleno de luces y fragantes flores del gran jardín que rodeaba el salón. Aspiró profundo y se acercó.- Puedo sentarme?.- esta no alzo la vista, como si estuviera tardando en reconocer la voz frente a ella.- Claro.- Oliver vio que se miraba un poco pálida, tal vez se había sentido un poco mal y por eso había salido al fresco.- Te encuentras bien Patty? Te notó un poco pálida.- Me sentía algo sofocada, adentro hay demasiada gente.- pero rehuía de su mirada.- En estos días no hemos podido platicar, y Patty, yo quisiera explicarte que..- No te preocupes capitán, las explicaciones solo se dan a la familia, esposas o novias y como yo no soy nada de eso, solo soy tu amiga y no hay necesidad.- se levantó de pronto, pero fue demasiado rápido ya que perdió el equilibrio y casi tropezó pero su caída fue detenida por un preocupado Oliver.- Tranquila ya te tengo.- Patty sintió enrojecer pero un dejo de dignidad no la abandonó.- Ya estoy bien Oliver, puedes soltarme.- pero este no soltó el abrazo.- Oliver!.- dijo esta con voz molesta, pero su protesta fue callada por unos apasionados labios, que primero la dejaron azorada y sin aliento, era un beso salvaje con el cual la estaban castigando y bendiciendo a la vez, sus alientos se mezclaron en una extraña comunión que parecía estar destinada desde hace mucho, Patty tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo y fundirse con el, pero su mente la hizo recapacitar...un sonido hizo eco en el lugar, el motivo era la mano de Patty estrellándose abruptamente en una mejilla de Oliver que lo hizo girar hacia un lado del impacto, con una mano sobre la mejilla adolorida Oliver la miró y vio como las lágrimas se deslizaban por el bello rostro de Patty Nakasawa... su querida Patty, le dolía más verla llorar que la mejilla que ahora le ardía.- Patty no...- No lo quisiste hacer, pero estabas molesto y ahora te arrepientes? No quiero tu lástima, ni ahora ni nunca...- se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo y giró.- TE ODIO OLIVER ATTON!.- y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a un Oliver intrigado y adolorido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver le platicó todo ( todo, todo?) a una sorprendida Daniella, quien no sabia que expresarle a su primo.- Me lo merezco por imbécil, idiota, est...- Yaaa ya, ya te entendí, ya se que eres el idiota más grande del mundo, pero jamás pensé escucharlo de ti mismo.- se puso de pie y se recargó en el barandal del balcón donde encontró a Oliver lamentándose.- yo pienso lo mismo sobre mi.- Dany...- Oliver recordó que su prima también sufría, aunque lo de ella era mucho más complicado, nunca le preguntó sobre sus sentimientos, sabia que había estado enamorada de Benji, pero luego que el se fue se había acercado mucho a Steve... tal vez demasiado y luego todas esas cosas que el consideraba una cruel jugarreta del destino; sabia por boca de Tom ( quien a su vez había sido informado por Andrea... chismosos) que esto acababa en un triángulo amoroso que podía acabar en tragedia y por la expresión de su prima eso estaba cerca de suceder.- Dany, creo es tiempo de tomar decisiones... y lo digo por los dos.- Dany miró detenidamente a su primo y dijo volviéndose de nuevo.- Tal vez tengas razón, ya he pensado en eso... pero será muy difícil y probablemente... muy doloroso.-

--------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a su habitación, Dany vio que estaba un poco más llena.- Hola Dany.- dijo Andrea en español acercándose a ella.- venimos a pedir asilo político por esta noche.- Político?.- Si políticamente sentimental.- dijo señalando a Eva y Patty que estaban acurrucadas en unas bolsas de dormir.- Tu cama fue respetada, pero creo que yo si quepo contigo, jejeje.- ya acostadas Andrea le platicó como habían encontrado a Patty en el tocador visiblemente alterada, y como les platicó a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, Dany le explicó que ya lo sabia.- No te apures, yo quedé anonadada.- dijo esta, luego Tom junto con Benji las sacaron del salón y a petición de la misma Patty habían dado a su habitación en el complejo, ninguno protestó, hasta Benji dijo que si Patty quería privacidad, no había nada mejor que esa habitación que era la más grande y alejada de los cuartos de los chicos.- Que checada te tiene ¬¬ .- Te daría un zape, pero estoy mas interesada en platicarte lo que pasó después.- Andrea escuchó en silencio.-Hable largo y tendido con Oliver…el ama mucho a Patty, tanto que hasta el mismo no sabe como decirlo y pues las circunstancias no ayudaron en nada a lo tonto que fue…la pregunta es si en verdad tendrán futuro.- tocaron suavemente a la puerta y la cabeza de Tom se asomó.- Supuse que no estarían dormidas, alguien vino a buscarlas.- Se levantaron tratando de no hacer ruido y salieron sigilosamente detrás de Tom hacia la cocina del complejo.

Momentos después Patty se despertó desconociendo el lugar, vio a Eva dormida junto a ella, pero la otra cama estaba vacía.- Andrea y Dany, a donde habrán ido?.- se asomó por la ventana y algo llamó su atención, unas figuras se encontraban bajo las lámparas del sendero que conducía a la cocina del complejo, no tardó en identificar a Dany y Benji Price…pero lo mas extraño…Daniella brillaba…algo resplandecía en su espalda con bello fulgor, Patty se talló sus ojos, pero el brillo continuaba ahí, luego presto atención a la pareja, él se veia molesto y ella cansada…pero a pesar de eso sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, sus cabellos desordenados ondeaban con el suave viento…el acercamiento era inminente y Patty sintió un escozor en sus ojos…eso era Amor…no necesitaban decirse nada ni hacer nada…el lenguaje con sus miradas era mas que evidente…y sucedió…unas preciosas alas se extendieron tras Dany…tan brillantes y hermosas…parecían estar apunto de cerrarse en ellos y envolverlos en su amor… y de pronto el hechizo se rompió…Benji gritaba a Dany y esta le respondía con el mismo ardor… luego esta caminó dejándolo atrás y el trató de retenerla haciéndola perder el equilibrio y recargarse en los brazos de este quien sin querer puso las manos donde no debía.- Oh cielos!.- una mano se había estrellado en el rostro del portero quien no sabia ni que decir mientras la veía alejarse furiosa pero Patty lo vio sonriendo mientras se tocaba el área lastimada.

------------------------------------------------------

Patty deambulaba por el campo del estadio, para ser un dia de alegria tambien era uno muy raro…Tom la miraba extraño y lomas extraño era que Andrea no sabia nada y aun lo mas extraño era que esa imagen de Dany con alas aun rondaba en su cabeza…acaso fue un sueño…pero el Amor reflejado en ella no era un sueño…era tan hermoso y su corazón lo atesoraría por siempre ya que ella compartía ese mismo sentimiento por Oliver y también guardaría el recuerdo de ese beso…que tal vez seria el primero y ultimo… suspiró tristemente.

La tarde había desaparecido y las luces iluminaban el gran estadio, apenas unas horas este desbordaba de un ruido colosal, ahora solo los grillos tenían su concierto particular y Patty los escuchaba embelesada, caminaba por el pasto esperando a sus "queridas" amigas, quienes esperaban afuera de la enfermería a que sus queridos novios salieran para irse a la merecida celebración, ella también iría solo que acompañada de Dany, quien aunque fuere increíble iría sin pareja...- Vamos Patty, tu también eres parte del equipo y nadie te perdonaría por no ir al festejo.- le dijo Dany antes de regresar a los vestidores para verificar que todos los "heridos " quedaran bien para el festejo, así que ella decidió esperar en el fresco del campo mientras meditaba... en verdad había llegado a odiar todo lo relacionado al fútbol, por que este le había arrebatado toda la atención de Oliver, sino es que amaba a este mas que a nadie.- Hasta tu mami perdió contra el fútbol Oliver...- de repente un balón se atravesó en su camino y sintió un deseo de patearlo y deshacerlo del golpe... sonrió, solo Oliver y Steve podían hacer eso.- Ganaste... lo sabes verdad?.- Quien te ganó?.- Patty casi se cae del espanto al escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Oliver.- O-Oliver!.- Patty se puso la mano en el pecho del susto.- Te asusté?.- dijo este muy divertido.- Tu que crees?.- Oliver soltó esa carcajada relajada que lo caracterizaba y Patty recordaba muy bien.- Bastardo.- pensó Patty.- el muy infeliz me habla como si hubiéramos dormido juntos(aja tu), como diablos puede hacerme esto.-

Oliver se agachó y tomo el balón en sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro, dejando solo sus traviesos ojos descubiertos.

.- ¿Sabes una cosa Patty?.- dijo este mirándola fijamente.- Yo quería verte precisamente en este lugar...mi lugar.- Tu lugar...- dijo Patty repitiendo la frase y a punto de darse la vuelta para seguir caminando pero Oliver continuo.- Yo quería verte precisamente aquí...si ganábamos... solo si ganábamos me atrevería a decirte algo muy importante.- dijo este seriamente y Patty sintió un sudor helado correrle por la espalda... solo pensó lo peor, vio la decisión en los bellos ojos de Oliver y contuvo la respiración. Este bajo el balón a la altura de sus manos y una pequeña caja apareció encima de él.- Yo tan solo quiero pedirte...te gustaría casarte conmigo?.- las lágrimas cubrían el rostro de Patty mientras Oliver le ponía un hermoso anillo de compromiso.- Me siento tan feliz.- susurro Patty acercándose el anillo al corazón para luego verse atrapada en los brazos de Oliver y fundirse con él en el más maravilloso beso.

No muy lejos de ahí, varios pares de ojos (algunos llorosos por cierto) habían observado toda la escena con una gran felicidad, entre los llorosos estaban todas las amigas de la afortunada y feliz novia y de uno que otro amigo del novio ( osease Bruce jeje).- Vaya.- dijo Dany enjugándose las lágrimas.- aun existen los milagros.- y se dio la vuelta junto con los demás no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo a la pareja perdida en la inmensidad del campo.- Muy bien, ahora díganme quien planeo todo? Por que si Andrea no sabia nada... realmente es bueno.- todos rieron suavemente.

------------------------------------------------------------

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad la pareja se separó y Patty lanzó la pregunta.- Y tu crees que me convencerás con solo el anillo?.- Patty casi se ríe al ver la expresión de espanto de Oliver y se recarga en él.- Sabes que eres un gran tonto?.- Muchos me lo han repetido mil veces estos dias sabes:- Pero tus alas te protegen… te han protegido siempre.- Mis alas?.- Si y lo comprendí al ver las de Dany …tan llenas de amor…y al ver las tuyas hoy…comprendí que jamás dejaría de amarte y desee ver tus alas por siempre.- Oliver la estrechó mas fuerte.- Mis alas… si mis alas están extendidas es solo por ti y para ti….y te protegerán a ti también por siempre.- Así lo deseo Oliver Atton…es lo que mas deseo.

------------------------------------------------------------

Miau…………misión cumplida (les dije que era corto, la floja soy yo) espero que hayan disfrutado este minific, ( y eso que te fusilaste todo el otro fic) ayyyy dragón como te quiero ( help!) aun no terminamos el otro minific de Benji, gracias por su espera y su apoyo y prometo que nos seguiremos viendo por aquí.


End file.
